ceredironfandomcom-20200214-history
Adamaris
Calisa is the 2nd oldest Arroyo brother who has separated himself from the family to live on his own in Marlowe. He believes he's a god simply visiting their world for fun and because of that he believes he's above the law. The one follower of his religion is Jinyu, who never leaves his side. Appearance Adamaris is obsessed with his image, and he is very well maintained physically because of that. He is a couple of inches shorter than Alpheus, but makes for it with how muscular he is. He has very long white, smooth hair that stays pushed away from his face. His scales and fins are gold, which he credits his godliness for. Personality Adamaris is very loud and loves to party, he hates being told what to do because he believes he's above authority. His daily life is filled with drug use and sleeping around is his hobby. He appears to have no respect for anyone around him and because of that he's very widely disliked. Despite his real name being Calisa, he has believed since he was a child that his true name is Adamaris and he gets very agitated if you don't use his preferred name. When confronted about his god complex, he gets angry and has gotten into fights over it many times before. Adamaris deals bay leaves in Marlowe and has never hesitated to delve into matters involving prostitution or harder drugs than bay leaves. Relationships 'Jinyu - ' Jinyu is Adamaris's one disciple that will never leave his side no matter what the situation may be. He takes advantage of that all the time and Jinyu weathers the abuse as the cost of serving a god like Adamaris. Adamaris pushes sexual advances onto him if noone else is there to amuse him. He has also served as Jinyu's pimp from time to time or has asked him to carry out deals for him where he couldn't be in two places at once. 'Alpheus -' Adamaris's relationship with Alpheus is wavering but almost always tense. Alpheus has never played into the "Adamaris" game and wont call him by the name or acknowledge the possibility of his claims. Alpheus is only worried about them and the very dangerous things he gets Adamaris into, but Adamaris doesn't like being threatened with the possibility of Jinyu realizing what was being done to him and then leaving him alone. So Adamaris sometimes will act aggressive to Alpheus and will tell Jinyu all about how much Alpheus hates them both in order to make Jinyu hate him as well. Despite this, he still cares about Alpheus somewhere in all of that mess and would stand up for him if he really needed it. 'Vehiron -' Vehiron is entirely nuetral on Adamaris, or at least pretends to be when it's convenient. Adamaris started hitting on him the day they met and has been determined to bed him at some point all along. He sees the princes as the closest to gods that group will ever reach and so in order to pursue that sort of power, he also pursues relationships with the princes. Vehiron gets pushed into bad situations where Adamaris likes to do him "favors" using magic. For example, when the twins got into a fight and Veryan nearly killed Vehiron bashing his head on a tree, Adamaris used his "godly" magic to heal him so that Vehiron couldn't call him a fake without looking disrespectful/ungrateful.